


The Meaning Behind Those Words

by Shadowstrider



Series: Glimpses of the Pokémon World [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: 'We hope we'll see you again!' Words that were easily misunderstood, but they were sincere words.





	

Nurse Joy looked up as she heard the characteristic sound of the Pokémon centre doors sliding open. Her deep blue eyes twinkled as she saw the young girl striding towards her, the unmistakeable light of victory in battle shining in the girl’s green eyes. The scorch marks to her white dress and the disarray of her red hair were evidence of the battle’s intensity.

“Welcome to our Pokémon Centre! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon back to perfect health?” Nurse Joy delivered the standard greeting as the girl reached her counter.

The light in the girl’s eyes dimmed a bit. “Yes please,” she replied, a hint of sadness present in her voice.

“Okay, I’ll take your Pokémon for a few seconds,” said Nurse Joy gently.

With momentary hesitation the girl took out her Pokéballs and handed them over to Nurse Joy, who turned around and moved to the Healing Station. As she inserted each Pokéball into it, the machine scanned the Pokémon inside and identified any medical issues. Looking over the reports that the machine produced, she mentally sighed in relief that nothing had been identified that couldn’t be handled here at the centre.

Inputting the sequence in which the machine should attend to the injuries, she let the machine start the healing process. Looking back at the trainer, she felt her heart clench in empathy at the mix of worry and guilt on the girl’s face. Catching the girl’s eyes, she sent her a gentle smile, letting her know that everything would be all right.

Turning away, she went to the computer terminal next to the Healing Station. Having logged on, she quickly read through the previous reports on the trainer and Pokémon that her colleagues in other cities had made. This was a secret that was kept closely guarded by the Pokémon Nurses.

In recent times, criminal gangs had gained in strength, the peaceful world providing them the perfect opportunity to exploit the greed, hypocrisy and madness in the hearts of people. The International Police, the Gym Leaders, the Champions and the so-called ‘DexHolders’ were doing their best to put an end to these gangs, but in the meantime Nurse Joy and her colleagues had to deal with the aftermath of these attacks, which left trainers and Pokémon seriously injured or even worse.

While they weren’t able to battle the gangs directly, Nurse Joy and her colleagues had decided to help their patients by keeping a watchful eye on them. Every time someone visited a Pokémon Centre for medical assistance, the staff would write up a secret report, which would be shared with the other Pokémon Centres. This information could assist the authorities in determining patterns of attacks, but most often it was simply used to let the relatives of trainers know that they were fine. 

Having updated the file, Nurse Joy moved to the Healing Station, which had finished healing the Pokémon and was now restoring the Pokémons’ bio-energy. After a few moments, the machine indicated that it had finished. Reading through the new reports, Nurse Joy smiled as she saw that the Pokémon were back to perfect health.

Removing the Pokéballs, she carried them back to the young trainer. “Thank you for waiting. We’ve restored your Pokémon to full health.”

The girl smiled as she put her Pokéballs back into her pockets. “Thank you very much. Goodbye.” With that, she turned and left, her spirits lifted once again.

“We hope to see you again!” Nurse Joy always ended with these words, which were usually misunderstood, if not completely ignored. It wasn’t that she wanted her patients to come back hurt or that she had some obsession with healing them. It was simply that, in these dangerous times, her heart was always glad when she saw her patients, trainers and Pokémon alike, knowing that they were safe, as they were all something worth protecting.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome


End file.
